disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1928
debuts in Steamboat Willie.]] ]] '']] Theatrical releases Shorts *January 9 - ''Harem Scarem *January 23 - Neck 'n' Neck *February 6 - The Ol' Swimmin' Hole *February 20 - Africa Before Dark *March 5 - Rival Romeos *March 19 - Bright Lights *April 1 - Sagebrush Sadie *April 15 - Ride 'Em Plowboy *April 30 - Ozzie of the Mounted *May 14 - Hungry Hobos *May 28 - Oh What a Knight *June 11 - Poor Papa *June 25 - The Fox Chase *July 9 - Tall Timber *July 23 - Sleigh Bells *August 6 - High Up *August 20 - Hot Dog *September 3 - The Sky Scrapper *November 18 - Steamboat Willie, the first Mickey Mouse cartoon short released to theaters in the United States. Plane Crazy had actually been produced first, but it only played in a few local California theaters on May 15 and was quickly pulled. November 18th is considered Mickey's "birthday" by The Walt Disney company. *December 30 - The Gallopin' Gaucho is widely released with sound after the success of Steamboat Willie. A silent version was given a limited release on August 2, but it failed to pick up a distributor. Business *January - Ub Iwerks warns Walt Disney that several of the animators at his studio have signed contracts with Winkler Pictures. George Winkler, one of the Winkler heads, had been talking with the animators during pick-up runs of the Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoons. Walt shows no concern. *February - Winkler signs a contract with Universal Pictures guaranteeing three more years worth of Oswald cartoons."And That's That" Column - The Film Daily (2/1928)"Universal Signs for 3 More Years of Oswald" - Motion Picture News (2/1928) **Walt arrives in New York the 3rd week of February to renegotiate his contract with Mintz, hoping for a better deal. Mintz offers a worse deal and Walt leaves the meeting upset. *March 1 - Walt wires Roy "to have an attorney draw up 'ironclad' year-long contracts with two option years" and "to be held in readiness until he gave the word." *March 2 - Walt and Lillian have lunch with Mintz and his wife at Hotel Astor. Mintz refuses to talk business at the lunch, but Walt says to Roy, "I could see that he had something up his sleeve." At this time, Walt tells Roy to have his employees sign the contracts, "MAKE THEM SIGN OR KNOW REASON BEFORE ALLOWING THEM TO LEAVE" before Mintz could get the opportunity to do the same. *March 3 - Walt attempts another deal with Mintz. *March 4 - Mintz's final offer for Disney is to have Walt and Roy become his employees and be paid $200 per week. This offer is turned down and the Disney Studio's contract with Winkler is set to end after three more Oswald cartoons are finished. *March 13 - Walt Disney heads from New York to Los Angeles by Train, and comes up with the idea of a new character he would have sole ownership of. Cartoons starring the character would be developed in secret while Disney finished the remaining Oswald cartoons he was contractually obligated to finish. Character debuts *November 18 - Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse People Births *January 2 - Tamio Ōki (Japanese voice actor and narrator) *February 22 - Paul Dooley (actor, voice actor, writer, comedian) *February 26 - Fats Domino (singer and songwriter) *March 19 - Patrick McGoohan (actor) *March 20 - Fred Rogers (educator, minister, songwriter, author, and television host) *March 27 - Ryūji Saikachi (actor and voice actor) *April 4 **Estelle Harris (actress, voice actress, and comedian) **Maya Angelou (author, poet, dancer, singer, and civil rights activist) *April 7 - James Garner (actor) *April 23 - Shirley Temple (actress) *May 11 - Margaret Kerry (actress, motivational speaker, and radio host) *May 23 - Nigel Davenport (actor) *June 10 - Maurice Sendak (artist, author, illustrator, and writer) *June 12 - Richard Sherman (composer, lyricist, screenwriter, and publisher) *June 20 - Martin Landau (actor, voice actor, and producer) *June 22 - Ralph Waite (actor, voice actor, and political activist) *August 23 - Marian Seldes (actress) *August 31 - James Coburn (actor and voice actor) *September 17 - Roddy McDowall (actor, film director, photographer, and voice artist) *September 19 - Adam West (actor and voice actor) *November 17 - Rance Howard (actor) *December 9 - Dick Van Patten (actor) References es:1928 fr:1928 ru:1928 Category:Years in Disney history